Described in European Patent No. 0 061 540 is a prosthesis also known under the name ANGELCHIK anti-reflux prosthesis which is used for the treatment of reflux oesophagitis. It is essentially a C-shaped cushion element, preferably of silicon, at the two ends of which is attached a flexible strip in each case. In a surgical operation this prosthesis is placed around the distal region of the gullet (oesophagus), above the cardiac orifice (cardia) and below the midriff (diaphragm). When the C-shaped part encloses the oesophagus, the two flexible strips are knotted together. In this way a ring forms which prevents a rising of stomach parts into the thorax area in the case of an axial hiatus hernia, and simultaneously reduces a reflux of the stomach contents into the distal area of the oesophagus.
The previously-known anti-reflux prosthesis cannot be inserted into the abdominal cavity via a cannula (trocar sleeve); a laparotomy is required for this. Only the positioning and the knotting of the two flexible strips are possible endoscopically, something which does, however, require much skill from the operator.